It's a Family Affair
by EmilyRose09
Summary: Meet the rest of the James family as Haley and Quinn go on a family trip. Meet Vivian/3 brothers, plus NALEY/CLINN.
1. Sweet Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH! **

**A/N: I always wanted to meet the rest of the James family. I guess this is my attempt at that. This is basically an intro that shows Quinn and Haley saying their goodbyes before going to a family reunion camping trip. ****It takes place about a year after the ten year anniversary at Tric. It's basically a continuation of Naley and Clinn, but more importantly it's the introduction of the rest of the James family. I did a lot of research to try and get everything as accurate as possible, but I obviously had to take some liberties with their siblings' names and personalities, which you'll see in later chapters. **Let me know if you want me to continue this in a REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 1: Sweet Goodbyes

"Quinny," Haley James Scott called loudly, while carefully placing her pristinely folded clothing into her suitcase. "I need some help in here."

"One sec," Quinn Evans called back as she stuck her head in Haley's bedroom. "I need to find Logan first."

Haley gave her a concerned maternal look.

Quinn smiled brightly. "Relax, Haley Bob. We're just playing Hide-and-Seek."

Haley softened. "You're new to the whole mothering thing. I just had to be sure."

"Good looking out, girly." Quinn slipped back into the hallway to resume her hunt for her adoptive son.

Haley shook her head, amused by her favorite sister.

Haley loved seeing Quinn as much as possible now that she'd moved back to Tree Hill permanently. It still amazed her that in such a short amount of time her sister could get divorced from David, shot by a psycho stalker, and finally remarried to Clay with a kid.

The only problem now was dealing with the rest of their crazy, nearly intolerable family. The James had a reputation for being wild, eccentric, and undeniably peculiar, but she loved them all despite that. She just never loved all the noise that went along with it.

"Are you sure I have to go to this?" Haley asked no one in particular.

Arms snaked around her waist from behind.

"I thought you told me that family is the most important thing in this world," Nathan's sultry voice whispered into her ear.

Haley leaned back into him. "Immediate family," she explained. "Anyone with the last name of Scott, Baker, or Evans, and that's_ it_."

Nathan turned her around to face him. "So the extended family loses all quality Haley James time? I think not." He quickly planted a kiss on her forehead. "You'll love camping, I promise."

Haley sighed, enjoying the closeness with her husband. "A rock star shouldn't have to spend their week entrapped in a forest that's invested with dead animals and disease-ridden insects."

"That's what bug spray is for, babe." He rubbed her shoulders reassuringly. "And you loved Rachel's cabin back in high school, and our trip to Utah a few years back went great."

Haley pursed her lips, recalling the trips. "I know, but what did all those trips have in common?"

Nathan pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Steamy alone time with me?" he guessed, smirking.

Haley laughed. "_That_," she allowed, "and the occasional hot shower, easy access to technology, and an always cleanly environment."

Nathan wrapped his arms around her. "Camping is great, Hales. It's a favorite pastime of that son of yours."

Haley frowned. "Well, Jamie's my little daredevil. _I _need his big, strong dad to be my protector."

Nathan dipped Haley backward on their bed, falling on top of her with his arms tensing around her. "In that case." He trailed kisses down her neck. "I think I should accompany you."

Haley laughed buoyantly. "I like the sound of that."

"No," Quinn cut into their conversation, stepping back into the doorway of their room.

Nathan fell to the side to allow Haley to stand back up.

"Excuse me?" Haley asked Quinn, working to lessen the smile on her face that always happened after she'd been kissing Nathan.

Quinn held her finger up to her mouth, mouthing for her sister to be quiet. Haley raised her eyebrows in question.

Quinn pointed to underneath the bed, but Haley shook her head, not understanding. Quinn smiled mischievously as she crept over to the bed. She hopped down to all fours in one swoop and stuck her head underneath.

"Gotcha," Quinn declared loudly. She stuck her hands under the bed and pulled out a giggling Logan. "You can't pull one past me," she informed him, tickling his sides as he worked to escape her.

"I must admit that's actually a relief," Nathan muttered to Haley as he watched the spectacle.

"For a moment I thought she was against our intimacy," Haley told him, laughing along.

"Not in front of the baby," Quinn cooed, covering Logan's eyes. "And in a way I was saying that. You can't have Nathan tagging along camping, Haley Bob. This is family _only_."

"Can I come then?" Logan demanded, smiling up at his mother.

Quinn wrinkled her nose against his. "Only if you're a James, sweetie."

"I can be a James," Logan declared proudly, climbing onto the bed. "I can be anyone; I'm a shape shifter."

He began jumping up and down on the bed. Nathan wisely slid off to give him more space.

"What?" Clay entered the room. "Dude, I thought you were Wolverine and had that whole crazy mutant thing going on."

Logan shook his head. "Not today."

Clay eyed him before turning to Quinn for a quick kiss. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, handsome," Quinn greeted him happily.

"Speaking of uncomfortable intimacy." Nathan turned to Haley, gesturing toward the door.

Haley and him quickly made their exit.

"Have fun this weekend, Hales," Clay called after them.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Don't let Nate have too much fun here without me," she yelled back.

They shut the door behind them.

"So you sure you can survive a whole weekend without me and a this mutant demon here?" Clay asked Quinn, messing his hand through Logan's short blond hair.

Quinn smiled. "One week without my boys in exchange for a week with the siblings? I'll manage," she told him firmly. "But just barely," she relented.

Clay tackled Logan on the bed. "How about the even greater question: will _we _survive without you?" He flung his son around in typical play-fighting fashion.

Quinn pulled them apart. "Again, you'll manage _but just barely._"

"You know, I think this is the first time we'll be apart since we got married," Clay announced; his boyish grin becoming more pronounced.

Quinn nodded, feeling nostalgic along with him. "And probably not the last since both of our careers require travel."

Clay frowned after that. "Stop kicking me while I'm down." He smiled, kissing her again. "I'm just going to miss you."

"Me too! Me too!" Logan repeated as his jumping continued. "I'll miss you the most!"

"Well, thank you, handsome boys. I'll miss you both, too." She pulled them both in for a hug.

The force made them all fall in a heap on the bed.

"Say hi to the brothers for me," Clay told her after they'd gotten back on their feet. "And Vivian and Taylor of course."

"Tay would say something completely inappropriate back," Quinn babbled. "Vivian probably forgot you existed."

"I really love that family of yours." Clay shook his head, musing.

"So do I," Quinn admitted longingly. "So do I."

* * *

"One week," Nathan placated.

"Have you met my brothers, Nathan? They'll rip you apart if you're not too careful." Haley pulled out a sleeping bag from the closet. "A whole week together and they'll kill each other and anyone in a ten-foot radius."

"I have met your brothers, babe. They're some of the best guys I know." He carefully helped her down from the stepladder.

"They're also wild and barely past adolescence," Haley argued, setting her bedding by the door.

"They're in there thirties, Hun. I'm sure they've grown up since childhood."

Haley snorted. "Doubtful."

"Mom," Jamie's voice interrupted as the young boy rammed himself into his mother. "Good—you haven't left yet."

Haley hugged him tightly. "How was the river court?"

Jamie slowly peeled away from her. "Great. Chuck and I wiped the floor with those guys."

Nathan chuckled proudly.

Haley fixed him with a look before turning back to Jamie. "Are you sure you'll survive without me for a whole week, Jimmy Jam?"

Jamie raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I'll be fine," he said with a hint of worry while eyeing his mother. "Don't smother me, Mom."

He ran away from her toward the TV in the living room to play some video games.

Nathan laughed even harder after that.

Haley huffed. "Great. Now I'm the overbearing mother."

Nathan sighed, still smiling. "No, you're not. You're the sweet and caring mother that needs to spend some time with her _other_ family." He wrapped his arms around her.

Haley groaned, allowing herself to be pulled closer to him. "Family reunion's _never _go well," she told him firmly.

"I'll agree with that," Nathan allowed. "But you'll have Quinn to back you up..._and _Riley probably."

Haley smiled. "You're right," Haley admitted after a pause. "Who knows? It might actually end up being fun."

"That's the spirit." Nathan pressed his lips to her forehead.

The door to the bedroom opened across the hall.

"Hey, enough of that," Clay called out to them, walking with Logan attached to his leg.

"You ready, Haley Bob?" Quinn asked in her most enthusiastic voice, walking right behind her family. "I have road tunes." She held out her IPod in one hand while she balanced a baby in another. "And I have a little cutie pie here that wants to say goodbye."

Haley oohed and ahhed as she went to hold her youngest.

"Baby girl," she cooed to her toddler. "Lydia will miss her mama, won't she?"

Lydia smiled up at her mother, nodding. "I want to come with," she said in her adorable two-year old voice.

Haley laughed at her daughter. "_I _want you to come, sweetie, but now you get a whole week to mess with Daddy."

Haley set Lydia down and watched as she ran over to Nathan. He scooped her up with one arm.

"And by mess with she means behave like an angel." Nathan playfully tossed her in the air.

Lydia giggled airily as he caught her.

"Time to go," Quinn announced, interrupting the sweet moment.

Haley sighed, accepting that there was no way to avoid her hectic family this time.

The sisters kissed their husbands and said their last goodbyes to their kids before heading out to their fully packed car.

Now all that was left was a four-hour drive to the campsite before the James girls would finally be reunited with their entire _other_ family.

* * *

**Review if you want more! Riley's their big brother if you were wondering. :) REVIEW!**


	2. Overdue Hellos

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH! **

******A/N: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. It was amazing to get such a wonderful response to this. I've had this idea to write about the James family for awhile, but I knew if I wanted to introduce her brothers and such that I had to nail Quinn and Haley's personas. You guys seem to think I did and hopefully I can continue. Please continue to leave feedback. Tell me if you like this and if you think it's worth continuing. REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Overdue Hellos

"Maybe I should give him a call," Quinn reasoned to herself, pulling out her cellphone. "Just to check in."

Haley snatched it away from her, only taking her eyes off the road for a quick moment. "Quinn," she reprimanded, setting it in her side compartment to keep it a reasonable distance away. "Stay strong. It's only been a couple of hours."

Quinn crossed her arms juvenilely. "So? He's probably worrying sick. Just waiting for me to call."

Haley eyed her out of the corner of her eyes. "Right. Clay Evans is spending his first night of freedom by the phone."

"It's our first time apart, Haley," Quinn cried out, feeling dejected. "It's just been us and Logan for a whole year now. We have a perfect rhythm going_—_a pattern down to a tee. I don't know why we have to mess with it."

Haley rolled her eyes. "This coming from the same woman that just hours ago was forcing me to come along_—_insisting that I make an appearance at this James-only camping trip."

Quinn pouted. "That was different."

"How so?" Haley's voice was doubtful.

Quinn stared out the passenger window. "For one, I was still around them then. Now I'm gone and they're still there in Tree Hill, and I just..." Her words trailed off.

Haley smiled at her sister. "You miss them?"

Quinn nodded. "And don't make fun. I know you miss Jamie and Lydia already too."

"Of course I do," Haley agreed. "I always miss them. Nathan too. But after all the years Nathan and I have been together and all the times I've spent apart from my kids, it just gets easier." She shrugged.

Quinn sighed. "Really? Because it's not feeling like it."

Haley laughed. "This is your first time away, Quinn. Give it some time."

Quinn laughed lightly with her. "Okay, but I'm calling him tonight after we're settled in at the campsite."

"I can agree to that," Haley allowed, smiling brightly. "But I can't guarantee service in those woods. The campground is totally desolate from what Viv told me."

Quinn's eyes lit up excitedly. "This sounds like the beginning of a really good horror film. Maybe we can pull our very own Blair Witch Project."

Haley shuddered. "Quinn," she whined, grimacing. "You know how much I hate clowns. How do you think I feel about slasher movies?"

Quinn smiled cruelly, biting her lip. "Try getting hunted down and shot by your husband's deceased former wife's doppelganger, Hales, and then we'll talk."

Haley narrowed her eyes. "Don't forget I've had both my son and husband kidnapped before, missy. I'll match you psycho for psycho."

Quinn laughed airily. "Do you think Tay and Levi and everyone lead such dramatic lives? Or is that just a Tree Hill thing?"

Haley smiled, remembering old family times. "Well, Tay for sure, but she brings it on herself."

Quinn laughed even harder. "Yeah. I guess it's probably not normal for someone to go after two of her own sisters' husbands."

Haley shook her head. "Taylor's definitely not normal."

"And thank God for that," Quinn tacked on. "She'll makes this weekend entertaining as hell."

"You can say that again," Haley agreed, horrified at the thought.

Quinn suddenly increased the volume on the car's speakers until it reached full blast. Haley was nearly forced to cover her ears as Quinn began belting out an unfamiliar and out-of-tune medley.

"Are we there yet?" she mumbled under breath.

* * *

Haley had pulled the car to the side of the road as she spastically moved her phone around to get a better signal. Her GPS app had randomly chosen to stop working now that they were deep in the country parts of northern North Carolina.

"Shoot," Haley muttered, cursing all technology ever invented.

Quinn watched her amusedly, noting a sign not too far up ahead. She made a coughing noise until she had her sister's attention. She pointed in the right direction.

Haley's head snapped around to see what she was referring to. The camp's welcome sign was not twenty yards ahead of them. "It figures," Haley sputtered, shifting the car into gear and pulling it back to the road.

"Relax, Haley B," Quinn told her, breathing in deeply for example. "This is meant to be a getaway after all."

Haley snorted. "With Levi and Grant there, I seriously doubt it." She drove the car onto a gravel road. "We're really doing one-eighties nonstop today, aren't we?"

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"One moment I'm freaking about coming here. The next you're freaking out about leaving your family. Now I can't seem to relax now that we're finally here. We just can't make up our minds," Haley explained, laughing at how preposterous it all was. It was only a family reunion, after all.

"Apparently family time really can make you crazy," Quinn offered.

"That's for sure," Haley agreed. "And we haven't even seen them yet."

"Soon enough," Quinn chanted ominously. "Soon enough."

* * *

Haley continued to drive the car on a dusty dirt road until they came across various tents that were being put together by two fairly young men. One burly and brunette. The other lean and copper-blond.

Haley put the car into park. "Here we go."

Quinn threw open her car door and made a run for her brothers. "Hey, asshats." She pulled them both in for a bear hug. "I've missed you guys." She pulled away to get a better look at them.

Her eldest brother, Grant, looked more fatherly and laidback than ever. Clearly Haley had misjudged how much he'd change. Having five kids could do that to you. He wore loose jeans and a plaid t-shirt. His short hair made it obvious he was the new patriarch of the family.

She turned to Levi. He had on form-fitting dark jeans and a v-neck. His curly hair stuck out in an unnatural way that obviously took hours to create. His eyes still held that hint of devilry that he and Taylor were known for.

"How is my favorite little sister?" Grant demanded, hugging her once more. His voice was deep, gruff.

"I heard that," Haley called as she planted herself beside Quinn.

Levi chimed in, "Maybe it was intentional, Haley Bob."

Haley glared at him, but he smirked back.

Quinn smiled excitedly. "Amazing," she answered Grant's question. She quickly delved into her stories about how Clay was doing with _Fortitude_, and bragging about the cuteness that was Logan. "After the wedding we went on a trip to Washington. In Seattle, Logan climbed this rock and he jumped off and I got this sick action shot of him in the air," she babbled nonsensically.

Haley noticed how impatient her siblings seemed as they listened, like they were desperately waiting for Quinn to finish.

"Where's Tay and Riley?" Haley interrupted, feeling sorry for forcing Quinn to quiet. It wasn't her fault she was so talkative. She was a newlywed and a newly mother. She had a lot to be happy for, which guaranteed more stories.

"They're riding up together tomorrow. They had work or something," Grant explained.

Levi, Quinn, and Haley all snorted in unison.

"Taylor has a job?" Haley nearly laughed.

"That's harder to believe than your hairline," Levi added, nodding at his brother's receding hair.

Grant glared. "They'll be up tomorrow," he confirmed. "And Viv's in her car avoiding all wildlife." He pointed to a black SUV that was parked on the other side of the tent.

Haley squinted and saw her eldest sister in the driver's seat, talking on her cellphone. "I guess that's what New York does to you."

Quinn started walking toward the car, but Haley pulled her back.

"I'll get her," Haley offered as she made her way to her most revered sister. The one that had challenged her to become tutor girl in the first place.

Levi put his hands in his pockets. "So what's the plan for the reunion?"

Quinn jumped up and down. "I have an idea." Grant and Levi eyed her nervously. "Let's have a bonfire."

* * *

The fire burned brightly, illuminating the surrounding woods. It served as small comfort to Haley.

They all sat around the campfire. Both Levi and Quinn were busy making s'mores as Haley, Vivian, and Grant watched in silence.

They needed an icebreaker. The years had separated the siblings too much.

"So Viv has a kid," Grant spoke first. "Haley's got two. I've got a decent sized pack of my own. And even little Quinny has one now," Grant listed off, eyeing Levi pointedly.

Levi groaned. "So what?"

"You're the only James here with no offspring." He punched his brother's shoulder. "You better get on that, little bro. You're not fooling anyone with that outfit. We know how old you really are. Time's running out."

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." Levi took a swig of his beer.

"Hey. I'm just a stepmother for now," Quinn interjected. "So technically I don't have any offspring yet."

Everyone turned to stare at Quinn. There was something about her tone that hinted at something.

"What do you mean_ for now_?" Haley questioned.

Quinn broke out into a bright smile. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**REVIEW! Next chapter we'll delve deeper into the relationship between Haley and Vivian, and it'll feature the return of two aforementioned siblings. One of which has QUITE the surprise. :) **


End file.
